The present application relates to an igniter system for ignition of a rocket engine or other combustion device for propulsion, power, or industrial processing applications, and more particularly to a compact high combustion intensity combustor/torch igniter.
Various ignition systems utilized in bipropellant rocket engines include spark igniters, augmented spark igniters (ASI), pyrotechnique (flare rod), hypergol slug cartridge and combustion wave igniters (CWI). Spark igniters, though capable of delivering multiple sparks in rapid discharge rates, may be subject to spark-quenching at elevated operating pressures.